ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Learn The Basics
(The movie opens with Linmis standing on the rooftop area of the Salesforce Tower.) * Linmis: Imagine a world where technology collides with magic. Welcome to Raven: Spy Squad. (The movie then cuts to various cutscenes of clips from the movie. After the slideshow, the screen whitens and fades to Linmis facing the viewer, holding a microphone on Monument Circle.) * Linmis: The stunts you're about to see are designed and supervised by trained professionals. They are extremely dangerous and they shouldn't be attempted by anyone, anywhere, anytime. (The "Fear Factor" UK theme song plays as it skips to more various cutscenes of the action. As the music ends, the title shows up before the movie fades to the World Sports Park where it has been made to look like a Quidditch field. On the broomstick is Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, who is facing the viewer.) * Roger Davies: Welcome to the World Sports Park in Indianapolis. Now that you're here, you can help our rookies choose which of the four house teams they'd like to take to the Quidditch Cup: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Once the rookies have chosen their team, they can guide them through a series of House Challenges and if they are successful in these challenges, then their team shall have enough skills to compete in the this year's Quidditch Cup. Who knows, they might even win it! Over to you, Ron. * Ron Weasley: Right. (He opens a case containing 4 balls and some equipment. He explains the game to the viewer.) Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand. There are 7 players on each side. 3 of them are called Chasers. (He takes out a red ball.) This ball is called the Quaffle. The chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. 10 points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Now, there's another on each side called the keeper. I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around their hoops and stop the other team from scoring. Stand back. (Ron places the Quaffle back in the box releases one of two medium-sized brown balls: bludgers. It flies around the pitch and as it reaches him, he swats it away with a bat.) * Ron Weasley: The bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have 2 beaters on each team. It's their job to protect their side from the bludgers and try to knock it towards the other team. (Ron catches the bludger and after a struggle, he places it back into the box and locks it up.) * Ron Weasley: To sum up so far, 3 chasers try to score with the Quaffle. The keeper guards the goal posts. The beaters keep the bludgers away from their team. Now, the last member of the team is the seeker. He doesn't have to worry about the Quaffle or the bludgers. (He opens the small lock in the box and the Golden Snitch flies out. As he talks, he tries to catch it, but it flies out of reach.) * Ron Weasley: This is the Golden Snitch and it's the most important ball of them all. It's very hard to catch, because it is so fast and difficult to see. It's the seeker's job to weave in and out of the chasers, beaters, bludgers and Quaffle to catch the snitch before the other team's seeker, because whichever seeker catches the snitch wins his team an extra 150 points, so they'll nearly always win. A game of Quidditch only ends when the snitch is caught. (Ron finally catches the snitch.) Any questions? (The viewer responds "No.".) No? Good. * Roger Davies: Thanks, Ron. (to the viewer) And one more thing before we can start this movie. If the team the rookies select does manage to win the 2009 Quidditch Cup, they'll be able to choose which one will face off against a major villain at Monument Circle. If they choose wisely, they'll be able to fight the major villain and run an obstacle course, hopefully defeating it and collecting a lot of money. OK, so if you'd like to see the rookies take their turns at this game, we can start up the film. (He flies away and the screen fades to black.) Category:Raven: Spy Squad Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes